A structure is known wherein a rear wheel of a motorcycle is driven by a driveshaft and a rear wheel is supported by a rear wheel suspension unit. See, for example, JP-A-2002-87364 Page 6, FIG. 2, Page 7, FIG. 3.
A basic structure of JP-A-2002-87364 is described as follows. In a motorcycle in the related art, a rear wheel mounted to a rear arm is driven by a shaft drive mechanism. This is also a structure in which the rear arm is connected to a rear arm bracket via a pivot shaft with a shock absorber 28 being connected between an upper portion of the rear arm bracket and the rear arm.
However, since the shock absorber is disposed in front of the rear wheel in the motorcycle disclosed in JP-A-2002-87364, a space in front of the rear wheel and a space at a center of the rear arm bracket (corresponding to a pivot plate) to which the shock absorber is connected are occupied. This may cause a problem in designing the motorcycle.